Trying New Things
by BecomeOneWithTheShips
Summary: Aquaman finished with his duties around his kingdom early, and arrives home early to his still sleeping wife, Mera.


One day deep in the Mariana's Trench, Aquaman was dealing with his oceanly duties. He is the King, after all, and the King must make his rounds every day and handle the issues of his fishy citizens. Normally, Aquaman is more than happy to attend to the needs of his people. This day, however, he wanted nothing more than to return to his home in Atlantis, where his beautiful wife, Mera, was awaiting his return. When he had left her that morning, she was still nude from the previous night's activities, and he wanted nothing more than to sink his fat Atlantian cock deep into her Xebel pu$$y. He was sure it would still be damp and loose, and he hoped he could return home soon in order to wake her in his favorite way. He could picture it now, how she would moan his name, reach for his dick, and…

"My King, have you heard my request?"

Arthur snapped out of his fantasy and observed his surroundings, temporarily forgotten in the moment. He was in his court in the Mariana's Trench, hearing the requests and concerns of his deep sea peoples. This citizen who had removed the King from his thoughts, a hatchet fish who is frustrated with the lack of dental care so far down the realm.

"Yes," Arthur said. "I hear your request. I shall see how our dental students are coming along in the city and send a messenger within the week on their progress. As you very well know, most Atlantians cannot swim this deep naturally, so they must train their bodies for months in order to withstand the pressure, in addition to their training as dental hygienists. I apologize for the inconvenience, but until the matter is settled, you will have to go to the opening of the Trench and receive care at that facility."

This seemed to satisfy the hatchet fish, as he bowed his head while retreating to his previous place in line. Aquaman turned to his list of citizen's that were to be seen, and noticed that the hatchet fish was his last case.

"Does anyone else have any concerns to be addressed at this time?" he asked. He might as well get this all out of the way while he was hear, so he would have less to do on the nest visit. No one spoke up, however, so the King rose from his seat and said "Well then, I will conclude this meeting. I will be back at the same time next week, so if you have any concerns in that time, we can address them then."

His people thanked him once more, and he began his assent back to the open ocean, and back to his wife. Thinking of his thoughts that he had thought earlier, he began to swim faster, approaching his very fast swim speed.

* * *

Aquaman arrived home very super quick, and quickly went to his and his wife's room quickly. He opened the door fast and quiet and was happy to see she still slumbered. He swam to her side and out of curiosity lifted the covers that only covered her waist. Inspecting her nether regions, he grinned to himself at what he saw.

 _Ah, yes,_ he thought. _She's still full of my oceanly seed._ He could just imagine tasting her, and since he was king, he did just that. A man should not be ashamed to please his wife, and he always delighted in the sounds she made when he licked and slurped at her pu$$y.

One long stroke was all it took to pull his wife from her sleep, moaning in delight. When she looked down and saw that it was her husband pleasing her, Mera grinned at him.

"I see you finished early today, my barracuda."

"I did," Arthur muttered around her wetness. "I couldn't help but think of you here, it made the time pass by so slowly."

He flicked his aqua tongue over her clit and she YELLED in pleasure.

"Ahhhhh!" Mera yelled. Arthur did it again, and again she yelled. "AHHH!"

He repeated this three and a half more times, each time her " **AHHHHHH**!"s getting louder.

After the last half-flick, she EXPLODED around his Kingly mouth, and into his awaiting beard. He has been made into a messy King, and a happy one. His beautiful wife is known to be a screamer, as well as a squirter, and as he continued to milk her orgasm she SQUIRTED into his MOUTH.

 _I know it's just pee, but Gods it makes me erect as a coral!_ He thought to himself as he sucked all of her squirt out of her urethra.

"Arthur, remove your pants at once!" Mera demanded. But Arthur was having none of that, his wife would not boss him around unless he was cuffed to the bed, and it just so happened that he wasn't!

He threw his hand to her throat and pinned her, watching her eyes bulge in pleasure and surprise. He leaned down as he watched her face redden and whispered "If you're going to request something, you must both say please, and call my Daddy, understand?" Pulling back to look into her eyes, he watched as she nodded and slowly removed his hand from her throat. She gasped for a breath and whispered to him what he loves to hear.

"Please, Daddy, take off your pants and fuck your little princess hard!"

Aquaman yelled, "AHHHHH!" as he RIPPED off his pants, his fat ocean cock SPRINGING free from its spandex/nylon encasing. He peered down at his longtime friend and grinned to himself at his impressive size. Have you ever seen a gourd? That's what his cock looks like when it's erect.

He put his hand at the base of his gourd-like penis and touched it to the entrance of Mera's pu$$$$y. Locking eyes with her, he SLAMMED his cock inside, having it still lubricated from last night's session. Arthur groaned in pleasure at the texture of her vagina. He began thrusting in and out repeatedly, wanting to both savor, and ravage her wet tunnel. Faster than he would have liked, he felt himself explode his seed into his wife's birth canal, and used his magic powers to maneuver the semen up into her uterus and spread it down her fallopian tubes in order to maximize the chance of fertilization. He wanted a little Aqualad for his birthday.

Arthur considered laying back, but saw that Mera was uncomfortable. She still hadn't felt her own release, and a King couldn't leave his queen hanging. He was tired though, so he decided to try something he'd only ever fantasized about.

"Mera, close your eyes." She looked down at him, confused, so he said "I want to try something new." Arthur was known by his wife to come up with insane new things to try, and usually they turned out to be great, so she trusted him, laying back and closing her eyes in anticipation.

Aquaman began his idea by using his powers to search the ocean for what he needed. He had previously researched the region of which this item was located, and so he was able to find it very easily. He grinned to himself as he summoned them, feeling them get closer and closer as the seconds ticked by. Getting up from the bed, he moved to open the window as they approached, and he watched as they glided into his bedroom, latching the window behind them as to avoid noise complaints.

Five eels. Specifically, eels used in Japanese porn. Aquaman had remembered watching videos with his friends when he was a young lad, before he had discovered his oceanly capabilities. He had always wanted to try this activity with the woman of his dreams. Now he has the women, and he has the eels. All that's left is to summon the eels to do his bidding.

He began by putting his lips to Mera's throat, kissing and licking and biting. He felt the vibrations of her moans on his tongue, and had he not spent all of his ejaculate in the last round, he's sure he would be hard again. Reaching between her legs, he flicked his thumb over and around her clit, delighting in the sounds she was making. _It's time,_ he thought. Pulling back to watch her face, he summoned the first eel over and ordered it to slip into her canal. She opened her eyes in first shock, then confusion. Looking into Arthur's eyes, he could see the question before she spoke it.

"What the fuck is in my vagina."

"Look for yourself," Aquaman said, smirking. He continued his ministrations on her clit, as well as ordering the eel to wriggle inside of his wife, and she struggled to sit up with the combined sensations making her weak. She gasped when she saw the eels for herself, both waiting on standby for orders from their King, and the one inside of her. _Another,_ Aquaman ordered. He watched his wife's face as she watched an eel come from the bunch and side itself inside of her along with the other.

"Ohhhh!" Mera cried, falling back on the pillows as the eels squirmed inside. Another eel followed suit, and another, until all 5 were inside of her, twisting around her cervix, hitting her g-spot, their tails tickling her asshole, all while Arthur continued to flick his fingers around her clit.

It was too much for Mera to bare, too much sensation localized at her most sensitive spots, and she couldn't fight the orgasm that threatened to overtake her body. Arthur could sense this, and leaned his lips down to encase her nipples, licking and nipping at her sensitive buds, destroying the last of her sensitive control, giving her the most intense orgasm of her life.

" _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!H!H!H!HH**_ " Mera ROARED as she came, her vagina clenching so hard with her orgasm that she EJECTED the fucking eels from her pu$$y, shooting them at the opposite wall, splattering them across the walls like they were hit with a fucking mallet. Her muscles contracted so hard one might have thought she was having a seizure, all the while continuing her bolded-font roar of delight.

She came for 10 minutes, Arthur watching her in worry and arousal from where he lay beside her. When she finally came down from her orgasm, she looked to her husband, her King, her hero.

"Arthur, I-"

"Shut up, I hear something," Aquaman interrupted. Listening with his super-human hearing, he heard someone swimming towards their room. He searched for the minds of his fish guards and found they were all dead, killed, murdered by the intruder that was now coming for him and his wife.

" _Shit!"_ Arthur exclaimed as he jumped from his bed, taking a defensive stance between the door and his nude wife.

The intruder burst through the door, and Aquaman was suddenly disappointed, for it was only a lowly soldier of his military, one of many who had been trying to usurp him since he helped form the Justice League. They felt betrayed by their King that we would risk his life for mortals, but put up next to no fight against their King.

Relaxing from his stance, Aquaman took control of the fluids in his wife's vagina, leftovers from their session the previous night and that morning. He had to clean her up anyways before they rested, so he might as well dispose of all of the waste in the room at once. Using his wife's discharge and squirt, he manipulated the fluid into a thin blade, quickly decapitating the intruder, and sending his severed parts down the hallway with one swift shockwave of the water that surrounded them.

Closing and locking the door, Arthur returned to the bed with his wife. "Sorry about that, what were you saying?"

She smiled at him, the love apparent in her tired eyes. "I just wanted to say, we should definitely try that again sometime."

Aquaman smiled to his wife, turning his back to her as he felt her wrap her arms around his waist. He loved being the little spoon.

"Sho' thang, my nigga."


End file.
